


Choosen Loneliness

by DesireLess



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Badass, Eventual Smut, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireLess/pseuds/DesireLess
Summary: She's one of the most powerful people in London. Everyone knows her name and her family. She's got a lot of friends and few enemies. The Peaky Blinders are of no interest for her, but what's a girl to do? If the question is: to save or to let them all die.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Original Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	1. Hero of the day

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything other than my own created character.  
> Please have mercy, English is not my first languange.

It's early in the morning, rain is drumming against Katherine Shepards window at her London office. She's taking a deep breath, the last call she recieved changed everything - she was annoyed and had to make a decision. Luca Changretta arrived in England just the other night. Revenge - Vendetta, before she could stop herself, Katherine involtunary rolls her eyes: Men. She knew for days, that the Shelby Family got a black hand and honestly she just didn't care for the Peaky Blinders. The business that she conducted was miles from the little bookkeeper in Birmingham.

In a few hours, the first of Lucas men will drive to Johns Shelbys home and shoot him dead. Why would she care what happens to them? It's none of her business if some of them died. While thinking about it, somewhere deep inside she already knew what decision to make. She would save John Shelby, if someone would ask her why. It's Christmas and more important he's a father. She went down the stairs and saw her siblings walking in. For a short Moment she even saw her older brother there with them: Jonathan, her heart broke a öittle bit at the thought of him. He was dead and even after some time it still hurt just the same. Rose, Victoria and Christopher all looked at her with expectation. " I'm driving to John Shelbys home and see to it that he doesn't die." Nobody was suprised and nobody even thought about talking her out of it. She was nearly out the door, but was caught of guard by her youngest sister Rose: "Please be careful." She knew how dangerous this whole thing could get and just nodded in her direction, before disappearing through the front door. On the drive, she smoked her favourite brand of cigarettes and still the same question in her mind. Why am I doing this? There is no bad bood between her and the Changrettas nor did she care for those Peaky guys. She parked her jet black Bentley, the car would not be seen from the house. As she got out of her car, another pulled up in front of the house, people came out of the beautiful country home and the screaming and arguing began. The two men and the woman made that much noise that nobody noticed the engine of another vehicle. So Miss Katherine Shepard did what she does best, lighting another cigarette and load her rifle. The Italians just wanted to take the first shot, when two men already dropped dead. It was really not that difficult. All the men kept looking where the shooter was, without much effort she shot another one. The rest of the men hurried away, satisfied Katherine put her rifle back in the car. "Oi,who's there?" Rolling her eyes, she strolled up the path to the house, a new cigarette already burning. "Have you got no manners? I think a thank you would be in order, since I saved your pathetic lifes. Even though am starting to regtret that decision already." 

Both men looked suprised at Katherine, but the woman ran straight past them and stopped directly in front of her. Kate was not overly worried, she never needed any weapon to protect herself or to kill someone. But she obviously wasn't prepared for the big hug. Some words where spoken against her chest and Katherine really needed to concetrate to understand: "Thank you. Thank you so much. I don't know who you are, but you just saved the life of my husband." Frozen Katherine nodded at the woman and broke free from the hug. One of the man stepped towards them: "Thank's I am John Shelby and that's…" "Your wife Esme, I already know. I also know, that this young man is Michael Gray and that you all are a part of the Peaky Blinders. Let's just say there isn't so much that I don't know about." Both men looked anxious at her. "I didn't come here today to kill you, otherwise I wouldn't have bothered to save you." After a quick look at the clock, she started towards her car: "I really need to get going. You should all get to safety. It won't be this quiet much longer, Luca knows very well how a Vendetta works." A hand on her arm stopped her from leaving: "Please we are in your debt, we can't just let you leave." The woman looked at Katherine urgently. "We are all on our way to my brother in law: Thomas Shelby." The snort was loud and Kate didn't bother to hide it. Thomas Shelby is nobody important, just trying to make a name for himself. "I don't want to be rude, but I am not interested in this drama. You started this and you need to end it. All I did was buying you a little more time. Honestly I just did it because you've got children. No child deserves to live without parents." After a little bit of silence, Michael adresses her, beneath his cool appearance Katherine could see the worry and more important, fear: "Please, just come with us - so that our family can give her thanks. I get it, you don't want anything to do with us. But at the moment you are the one with all the information - information that could save our lives." Inside of her was a debate going on, a part of her wanted to help and get to know these people, but the other part - just wanted to break fucking their necks. She knew they were watching her, but there was no emotion on her face. John knew that face, it was Tommys poker face. "Allright, I'll go with you, but first Thing when we get there is to make a call." All three Blinders looked at each other, Katherine was halfway to her car when she looked over her shoulder and shouted: "I know the adress." 


	2. Shelby Clan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit more information or everthing get's more confusing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything, just the characters from my imagination.  
> Thank's for kudos and comments

Sitting behind his desk at Arrow House was Thomas Shelby. His aunt Polly and his brother Arthur were already there. He didn't hear anything from John or Michael. He was just about to make another phone call, when two cars drove down the path to his house. Calmly he walked to the window and recognized his brother and cousin. Walking out of the house, Polly huged her son: "Thank god, I'm happy that nothing happened to you." Esme stormed past her husband and the children: "Has she already arrived?" Questioning looks where thrown her way, but it was Tommy who asked: "Who should be here?" Before his sister in law could answer, John pushed forward: "The woman who saved our lifes." He looked into the shocked faces of his family and kept talking: "Michael was on his way to get us to leave, a car drove by with five Italians. They were preparing to take the first shot, not a second later two of them dropped dead. Fuck I don't know how she knew the exact time, but she saved us. The men were that suprised that she easily shot another one." 

Just as he finished telling them a car drove down the driveway. Thomas spotted a black Bentley, that came to an halt before him and his family. A young woman stepped out of the car and for a second Tommys breath got caught. Long dark brown hair, falling in waves around her shoulders - but the thing that caught his attention was another detail. Blue eyes, not piercing like his own, dark and mysterious. "Good morning everyone - since you're a target at the moment I would suggest to take this inside. But more important, I need to make a phone call so nobody thinks I am being kidnapped." Her voice was cool and left no room for discussion. To say no, was just not an option. They went back inside and Katherine took the time to look around and there big as life she saw it. The painting of that woman - in an blink of an eye she took her pistol and pointed at Thomas Shelbys head. "I don't know what fucking game you are playing, but I can promise you if I see that whore I will not hesitate to shoot her and then the rest of you!" It was clear as day for Tommy that she wasn't bluffing, this was not the same situation like at the Eden Club. Wrong answer and she would blow of his head. He looked at the painting of his wife, Grace the love of his life. 

It was Arthur who cut the tension: "Grace? She's not here, she's dead." For a second the woman looked from him to his brother: "Pity, I would have loved to be the one, who took the shot." She took the gun from his head and put it back where it came from and Tommy couldn't hold his fury any longer: "Fuck, who the hell do you think you are? You're in my home, Insult my wife and threaten my family." Smiling Katherine stepped towards Thomas and patted his cheek. "Believe me boy, you don't want to mess with me or my family." That smile was cold, it didn't reach her eyes - there was no Emotion on her pretty face. And for the first time he understood, how his family felt when they looked into his face. 

Polly was the first one to gather herself, she walked past her nephew towards the woman. "What about introductions? My name is.." Katherine wasn't in the mood for games, so she pointed at each one of them: "Elizabeth Gray, but your family calls you Polly. Thomas Shelby, John Shelby, Arthur Shelby, Finn Shelby, Esme Shelby, Linda Shelby and Lizzie Stark. I know who you are and you pissed of the wrong people." To make everyone a little bit more at ease, Esme guided everybody into Tommys office, where she served Drinks, while the family just stared at Kate. "So who the hell are you? How do you know our names and why the fuck do you hate my wife?" Leaning back Katherine was annoyed, that's what you get for saving lifes. "My name is Katherine Shepard." She could see on their faces that they knew the last name. "You know who my family is, so I don't need to feed you useless informations. To answer your second question it's part of the Business to know who tries to climb the ladder. And I hate your wife, Mister Shelby, because she is the reason my brother is dead. Can I now use your phone?" Wordless Tommy pointed at the phone on his desk. "Luca, ho sparato ai tuoi uomini." Nobody of the family spoke Italian but it was clear to hear that she was talking to Luca Changretta. "Perché? E un padre. E natale." She listened a Moment: "No, non interferio. Boun Natale." She just finished the phone call and immediately it rang, she didn't bother to wait for one of the Shelbys: "Shalom Alfie!" Everybody stopped breathing as they watched the woman beaming on the phone: "You are not the only one, who knows everything. Luca called me this morning from his hotel room. No I will not get into this - THAT isn't my Problem and I said the same to Luca. I knew one of them would call you, who was it?" She laughed loudly and her eyes danced with mischief. "Listen Alfie, I am fine, there's no danger. No need to send men _ I'll be in Camden Town in about two hours." She ended the call, drank the last of her drink and walked to the door: "That was fun, but I need to go. Good luck!" Her hand touched the door handle, but someone had a strong hold on her arm and pulled her back. Katherine knew, that she could easily loose him if necessary but she was curious. She pulled her arm back and looked into cold blue eyes of Thomas fucking Shelby: "You are not going anywhere. It seems that you know everything and I want to know everything that you know!"

Who does he think he is? He knew exactly who is standing before him and he still demanded things of her. Katherine stepped close to Tommy, a dangerous glint in her eyes: "Nu trebuie sa fac nimic!" The words in Romani left her mouth and Thomas Shelby staggered away from her. "What? You thought just because you know my Name - you know who I am?" Her face was expressionless: "You are save Tonight, it's christmas and Luca will respect my wish. After that you are on your own. You should have thought about it really good, before you killed Vincente Changretta. You are not prepared for such kind of war." Without a glance backwards Katherine left the house and the Shelby Clan. She did her part, why was there that strange feeling in her stomach? She got into her car and was on her way to Camden Town. An evening with Alfie would help her clear her mind. And tomorrow she wouldn't think of the Peaky Blinders - that's what she tried to tell herself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations 
> 
> Ho sparato ai tuoi oumini - I shot your men  
> Perché? E un padre, E natale - Why? He's a father and it's Christmas.  
> No, non interferio - No I will not get in between this.  
> Buon Natale - Merry Christmas
> 
> Nu trebuie sa fac nimic _ I don't need to do anything


	3. Planning mode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Shelbys need to make a plan in order to survive. Realizing that maybe they need help, but it's up to Thomas to make a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I don't own anything and I am grateful for kudos and comments.

Silence, absoulte silence. Katherine Shepard definitely made an impression on the family. And to be honest nobody knew what to do or how to go on. Tommy was always the one with a plan, always plotting. So naturally everybody was waiting on him to say something. "I have a few ideas, on how to fight and survive this vendetta. But I have to admit, that we'll need help. Initially the plan should have been a lot easier." Taking a deep breath, Tommy looked at Polly: "I'll ask the Shepards for help or really just pay them for it." Esme just laughed humorless: "You can't really believe, that this woman will help us Thomas?" The tension was rising, but Emse was never one to back down. "Do you actually know anything about the business or the dealings that family is involved in?" Since Tommy didn't answer, she just kept going: "Everybody knows that Jonathan Shepard was in France and he didn't just rise in the ranks, he made a lot of friends over there. After he died, the oldest sister, Katherine, took control of the business and she made a whole lot of new friends on the way. I am not only talking about politicans, she is meeting reguarly with Solomons, Sabini, people of the IRA, Russians and even Gypsies like my family."

Even as all the family members were suprised by that revelation, Esme wasn't finished: "She is always talking in the native language with the people she's doing business with - it's something about building trust. Katherine Shepard is very clever, she learned Romani from my family, she speaks Italian because of Sabini and Yiddish came from Solomons. I don't know why the whole family is speaking russian, what I mean is there is no reason for her to help us. There's just nothing to gain for her. I am really suprised she even bothered to save Johns life without wanting anything in return." Annoyed Tommy sighed deeply, this thing just got a lot more complicated then he ever imagined. But he had to agree with Miss Shepard on one point: They weren't ready for this kind of war. 

After Katherine stayed a couple of hours at Alfies bakery, she was on her way home - they had a heated discussion why she even helped the family in the first place. She knew that he didn't understand her reasoning, even after she told him repeatedly that she has no interest in the Peaky Blinders. Home at last, she recognized how tired she was. She only wanted to go to bed and forget about the horrible day. There was no bad blood between her and Luca, so she will sleep peacefully knowing that she did a good deed. One of the maids took her coat and gave Katherine a friendly smile. Taking of her shoes, she was just on her way to the stairs, when her siblings came out of her office. Rose and Victoria were looking nervous, but her brother Christopher was looking really annoyed. "Everything allright?" She saw both of her sisters exchanging a look, so no word from them. Now her brother held her attention: "We have guests!" Involuntarily Katherines eyebrows draw together, they didn't invite or expected anyone. And the only person coming uninvited would be Alfie and she left him in Camden Town - so what the fuck was going on. With her blood boiling she went into her office and there sitting like they owned the damn place were the Shelbys. For a moment she was speechless, what the fuck were they thinking? Coming into her home?

"I don't know if I wasn't clear enough? But I want nothing to do with you and more important I don't want you near my family or at my home. Do you really believe just because you're sitting in my home that Luca Changretta will not follow through with his vendetta?" Relaxed and confident Thomas Shelby took a few steps to stand directly in front of her: "We need your protection and our conversation wasn't finished!" Without even acknowledging him, she turned to Rose: "Pozvoni yemu! Nazovite ikh vse." No more words were spoken, her sister left quickly the room. Katherine turned back to the people sitting in her Office, she really wasn't in the mood for this shit. She undestood know what Alfie meant, when he told her that they were over confident. Her other sister handed her a drink but didn't dare to ask everybody else if they would like something. They weren't welcome and Victoria wasn't dumb to provoke her sister further. "Mister Shelby where comes this crazy idea from, that I would be willing to help you or your family?" Tension was rising because Thomas Shelby was never told no in his life - well there's always a first. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozvoni yemu - call him  
> Nazovite ikh vse - call everybody


	4. News - who's in charge?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate reveals some details about Grace that give Thomas a different look on his relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing belongs to me.

It took all of Tommys willpower not to yell at that woman, he was already on the edge with this vendetta, his family wasn't much help in planning on how to survive. And this annoying woman who could easily help them, without even leaving the house - is refusing to talk to him. After a couple of minutes, Katherine was fed up with this shit and wanted to tell her siblings to call so man to escort the Shelbys out of the house, when another Shelby took the chance at winning her over. 

Since nobody said something, John thought the best approach was honesty. She saved his life so she wouldn't just shoot him on the spot. "I'll be just fucking honest with you. You're totally right, we don't know what to do." He ignored the look he got from Tommy. "Even if my brother thinks, he can save us with some clever plan, I know that we need help. So I am begging you Katherine, please help us. Help my family to survive." Speechless, wasn't a word you would normally use to describe Katherine Shepard. She nodded slowly to herself, just to gather her thoughts, when the door opened up. Rose stepped in first and following her were Darby Sabini, Alfie Solomons and her brother. Christopher looked ready to shoot everyone in the room, it brought a smile to Kates face. Sabini was the first to offer his opinion on the matter: "Cosa sta succedendo qui? Ti stanno minacciando?" Kate laughed quietly: "No, nobody is threatening me." She looked at Thomas Shelby, because she knew he was a man who normally gets what he wants. He's not above threatening her. "They are asking for my help." She couldn't read the look on Alfies face, he was hiding something. When his eyes caught her looking at him, he just shook his head slightly. They both knew, that Katherine would come back to him later, for answers. 

Sabini wasn't sure if he should just laugh at the Peaky Blinders or pity them. In the end, he couldn't hide a laugh: "You Gypsyscum, have the nerve to ask Katherine for help?" When he spat the words at him, Kate could see that they all flinched just a little bit. She knew what it's like to be called names, she was a woman afterall. A woman without a husband, who runs a criminal business. There were so many men who thought they could teach her how to behave like a proper lady. If she didn't intervene there would be blood on her carpet, not that there wasn't blood on before, but it took ages to get it out again. "Would somebody like a drink? I don't think we'll get anything done at this rate." Rose and Victoria took a seat, after they served everyone a drink and were now looking expectantly at their sister. Christoper took his usual place in Business meetings, standing right behind her. Alfie was the only one without a drink, he looked across the room and went to stand next to Katherine. Clear sign for everyone were his alliance lies. "Miss Shepard I know that you don't like us very much, even if I can't explain why since you don't know us. But at the moment you're the only one standing between us and Luca Changretta. We need your help." Katherines posure was relaxed, she kept looking at Polly Gray, it was clear to see that nobody in that family was used to ask for help. She turned to look at the head of the family: "So? tell me one good reason why I should get my hands dirty or even consider helping you? Mister Shelby your wife is responsible for the death of my brother - of course Jonathan was blind enough to trust that woman. Man - always thinking with their cocks. I'm not surprised you fell for the same plot." He remained silent, that gave Kate time to light a cigarette and keep on talking. "Shall I take a wild guess? She was working for you, I'd say as a barmaid in your local pub. Which you also use to conduct business. She had qualifications from Ireland and was that shy, doe eyed, soft spoken girl, who was in need for work." His twitching jaw showed Katherine that he was familiar with that story. "So she worked for you, every now and then she got pieces of information. And then you thought why not involve her a little bit more? You took her on the first offical job, the racetrack? Of course you paid her, so that she wouldn't get the wrong idea. Oh and I bet that she sang for you. She was politely asking, happy or sad? The way you're looking it was a sad song Mister Shelby. After some time you discovered the truth, let me rephrase that, you discovered what you think is the truth. Her working for Campbell - did she ask you to go with her to America?" "Fuck Tommy, how does she know all of this?" "So I am right, unfortunately I must inform you that Grace Burgess was never in America neither was she married to an american bankier. No, no she was engaged to Inspector Campbell - what turn of events, right? The letters you got from America were send from a close Friend of hers, the man she stayed with in London was the brother of that friend. And Mister Shelby, I know that story so well, because it's the same my brother would tell you if he'd still be alive." After the bomb dropped, she took a second to gather herself: "He fell for that act aswell, she manipulated him. The biggest lie she told him, was that she tried to get pregnant but sadly it didn't work - and he was her only help."

It was Alfie who cut in: "That's enough, you don't need to explain anything to that people." Christopher was right behind: "It's not there concern, it's a family matter. They are strangers and they don't deserve your help or an explanation." Katherine nodded, he was right - she looked at Polly and spoke like they were the only ones in the room: "That night, he went to meet her. She sold him out to Campbell, he was arrested. I got the information to late, he was beaten to death in police custody. He died alone in a cell, without his family or anyone who loved him. I would give my own life to get him back, to be there when he needed me and I'll do anything to protect my family. I think Mister Thomas Shelby, that justifys the hate I have for your wife."

Tommy was shocked, he didn't think there were still thinks that could actually shock him. How could he be that blind? Why didn't he see who or what Grace was? Why did he trust her again, after she easily betrayed him? There was nothing to say or do. He wouldn't even try to defend her actions. Why did she do all of this? Just for the crown? That his Grace was engaged to Campbell was even worse. He shook his head and looked straight in Katherine Shepards face. His wife destroyed a family, he would see to it to make it up to them. But he has no idea how. 


	5. Common ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Shepards offer an olive branch - surprising visitors arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I own nothing and just hope that people enjoy my story. Thanks for kudos and comments, it keeps me going. That chapter took a little longer, I needed to choose a direction for the story.

Katherine was sure that her siblings could see, that she already made a decision about the Shelby family. Now that she got involved in all of this, there's was no turning back - she could sell them out to Luca and be done with it. Where would be the fun in that? She knows that Alfie will be annoyed with her, she told him that she won't get involved. She gets up from her seat and takes a look at the family before her: "You're save tonight, the maids will show you to your rooms. We will talk more about it tomorrow, after I got a couple hours of sleep." She didn't bother to look back as she left the office and all but ran to her bedroom, even though she didn't give orders her siblings would know what to do. After she closed her bedroom door behind her, Kate laughed quietly to herself. She could imagine Christophers sour and Alfies scowling face. Not to dwell on those thoughts, she took of her clothes and crawled into bed. 

Back at the office, nobdoy really knew what to say. You could see that the women were relieved, but Tommy didn't understand her sudden change of heart. He was so sure, that she would rather burn down the house, before offering them a place to stay the night. He was so lost in his mind, that he didn't notice the maid standing in the doorway. The woman was not happy, her face made that clear. She could tell just by looking at them, that they would bring trouble to the doorstep of the Shepard family mansion. "If you would like to follow me, I can show you the guest rooms." Everyone left the office, but Tommy, John, Sabini and Alfie stayed behind. Kates siblings must have went with the rest of the family, so they wouldn't wander off. "So what's your great plan, Tommy boy, ay? Kate's not gonna hide ya forever, ya know? She and Luca go way back - and she was friends with Angel." Tommy was looking at Alfies smug face and wanted to punch him. "Aye she won't, but she does for now. That's more than I expected." Thomas looked at Sabini: "So will you tell him, that we're here? I know you've got business with the Changrettas."Sabini took his time to answer and put on his coat: "He already knows." With that said, he left the shocked Shelby brothers and a smiling Alfie behind. "I bet one of the Sisters already called Luca and told him, about Kittys decision. They always have each other backs, after the brother died. So if you would fuckin' excuse me, I am going to find a place to sleep." John and Tommy were the last ones, and John was anixious to hear what Tommy thinks. Since his brother made no move to speak: "So? What do you think? Is she going to kill us in our sleep?" Tommy smiled at Johns words: "Let's head to bed and find out, ay?" 

Katherine couldn't sleep, she kept tossing and turning. After she nearly gave up on sleep, her door was pushed open. She expected to see her brother or one of her sister, hell even all of them together. "Can't sleep treacle?" That deep voice brought a smile to her face. "What do you think you are doing in my bedroom Mr Solomons?" He chuckled lowly: "You fuckin' know, that I know this house better like me own. It's been some time, but I'll always knew where to find you." He closed the door behind him and laid down beside her. "Why are ya doin this?" She knew what he's Talking about. "How about I'll tell you why I help them, when you tell me what it is that you're hiding?"Alfie wasn't amused and he wasn't about to give into Kates questioning. "Come here and let's get some sleep." "You know I will just ask you again tomorrow." He grunted something and hugged her close, with his soft snores in her hear - Kate finally fell asleep. 

Early morning Kate woke up with a start, she looked to her right and Alfie was still peacefully sleeping. She couldn't pinpoint what woke her up, but something was wrong. She took her robe, and gun and made her way downstairs. The house was silent - the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. What the fuck is going on? As she came down the stairs she could see, that the front door was open. And there laying was a maid, by the looks of it a head shot. Fucking hell, this will be a desaster. Her eyes adjusted to the dim light, when a shot was fired. And to her suprise it was fucking fired at her. She could feel the bullet touch her arm. Without even bothering to look at her arm, Kate took a shot at the direction were the bullet came from. She shot the man in the leg and he screamed which alerted the rest of the household. First one down the stairs was Thomas Shelby followed by her brother and Alfie. Nobody was dressed for a fight, this whole scene was hilarious. She looked at Christopher: "Search the house. I don't think there are more, but better be save than sorry." She went past the Shelbys and stood directly in front of the man who took a shot at her. "What the fuck are you doing in my house? Do you know what mistake you made?" Her voice got dark and sinister, she could see the fear in the mans eyes. "Who send you?" "Inviare un avviso!" "He wanted to send a warning? Who?" "Luca Changretta, you said you would stay out of it." "You've got to be fucking kidding me!" That were the only words Kate muttered under her breath. She then shot the man straight in the head. Kate just stood up, when her brother came back: "There's nobody else here. Why did he shoot Emily?" Everbody looked a little bit confused: "The maid, her name was Emily. We'll take of her family. And I want you to make some calls." Her brother looked at her: "Put a hit on Luca Changrettas fucking head. I am done with this shit! Go back to bed everyone, this just got a lot more personal!" She was so tired, why did she bother? She should have stayed out of it. Someone cleared his throat, when she looked up she saw Tommy Shelby stepping towards her. "You're hurt." His deep voice, send a shiver down her spine - as she looked at her arm. No words left her mouth, there was tension in the air, the moment was disturbed by Alfie fuckin Solomons: "Come on Kitty, I'll take care of it." He lead her out of the room and threw a meaningful glance at Thomas Shelby. 


	6. Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything got complicated, we'll take a look at Kates and Alfies relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for comments and kudos - I'll really hope you enjoy the new chapter.

Alfie lead her into the kitchen, he knew where the first aid kit was. Kate was tired, so she wasn't up for fighting Alfie and telling him off. "What the fuck are you doing Kitty?" She could feel his gaze on her face, but if she was really honest she had no idea. Luca and her were friends - well friends maybe stretching the word, she always liked Angel better. She expected anger, but that he sent someone to her home to shoot her, that was over the top even for him. Luca and Kate both have a very different view on how to handel business. Luca is cocky, just because his family has ties to the mafia, he thinks he can do whatever he wants. Fact is, Kate has more connections to the mafia than the Changrettas. Back to the topic, Alfie was still looking at her and waiting for an answer. "I don't know. I don't know them, but I feel like I should help them. Doesn't make sense, I know." Her voice was low and for a second Alfie pitied her. She never wanted a place in the business of her brother, but after he died she felt it was her responsibilitly to take over - and damn if she didn't do a fine job. But it also changed her, she was full of life when they first met, always laughing. Her eyes had a spark in them, that he now didn't see very often. "I know I can't tell you what to do, but you should stay away from Tommy Shelby. He's a bad man." Despite the situation Katherine smiled a little bit at Alfie. "He's a bad man ay? And what about you? Or Sabini or Luca?" After a quick pause she continued: "Or what about me Alfie? I am just as bad, just better at hiding it behind a pretty face." "You're nothing like us Kitty. And I'll die before I see you getting involved with him." "You're being dramatic - I am not interested in him. Sure he's easy on the eyes, but I know what he's doing and what he got into. If it helps you sleep at night, I'll stay away from him, after the thing with Luca is done." Silently he bandaged her arm, he kept his look on her arm: "Thing is, I don't believe you. I hear what you're saying but your eyes. You say you'll stay away from him, but you also said you'll stay out of this vendetta. Look how that turned out - fuckin hell. He's bad news Kitty, I don't want you to be one of his whores." Kate closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she knew her next words would hurt him, but that he thought so little of her hurt aswell. "We wouldn't have this discussion, would you just have married me like you promised." Without waiting for his reply she stood up, kissed his cheek and left the kitchen. On her way to her bedroom, she didn't see the man standing in the shadows- who heard everything. 

Tommy didn't know what to feel, he wasn't a man to eavesdrop on other peoples conversations. He just couldn't help himself. What Alfie said about him was true, he knew that much. "You're going to come in or stay lurking in the dark?" Calmly smoking a cigarette, Tommy went to join the jew in the kitchen. "I'm not going to apologize for what I said, mate. You know I am right. You're bad news Tommy." Of course Tommy can't deny what Alfie said, but he was curious: "You don't think she can decide for herself? I am not here to seduce her, I need her help to keep me and my family alive." "But you wouldn't say no to her, saw your fuckin' face in the hallway. Don't lie to me." "Wasn't going to." There was tension in the air, both men knew that none of the two would back down. While Tommy was smoking, Alfie kept looking at his fuckin' face - he knew that Tommy was attracted to Kate, but he was also sure that Kate would end up dead if she didn't stay away from him. "So you two were engaged?" "Fuck no, I am not gonna discuss this with you. That's private and personal and honestly mate, you can just fuck off!" Alfies temper was rising, how dare that gypsy punk ask him about their relationship. Thomas wasn't impressed and since he is the Thomas Shelby he needs to have the last word on the matter. Relaxed he put out his cigarette, stood up and spoke directly in Alfies face: "You are not her husband or her fiance. And you're not her brother, so you really have no say in who she sees or shares her bed with. I'll say I take my chances." Smiling in his fucking face was most satisfying. With confidence he strolled out of the kitchen. 

Alfie Solomons was fuming, he wanted to kill the bastard right there. It was time to change the rules, leaving the home of the Shepards behind, he stepped into his car and drove straight to the bakery. Nobody dared to question why he was there, that early in the morning, sitting behind his desk he grabbed the telephone: "I want to talk to Luca Changretta - we need to get rid of the fuckin' gypsy problem!" While he was waiting, his mind replayed the conversation between him and Kate - he meant what he said. He'll die before Katherine Shepard became Thomas Shelbys latest conquest.


	7. Who are you? Who are we?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone get's to know each other. A little bit more Information about Kates and Alfies relationship is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank's to anyone who enjoys reading this und left kudos or comments.

After the eventful early morning, Kate was suprised how easy it was to fall back asleep. Of course she noticed that Alfie didn't come back to bed, she heard the engine of his car and knew he was gone. Maybe it wasn't fair to bring up their engagement, but she was angry that he thought she would jump into Tommy Shelbys bed just because he has a pretty face. She had no problem in admitting that Thomas Shelby was handsome, the dark and dangerous kind. But Kate wasn't stupid, she knew exactly what Kind of man he was, she knew about the secretary who was his whore before. And she heard enough rumors about him and May Carleton and the last thing she needs is that people start talking behind her back because of the guy she choose to fuck. It was bad enough, that there was always gossip about her, some even speculated that she was a lesbian. With a small laugh Katherine got out of bed and put on her robe, time to face the music. When she came done the stairs, she could hear chatter from the dining room. Following the noise, she wasn't suprised to see the entire Shelby Clan sitting at the table and having breakfast. What caught her attention was that Mr Thomas Shelby was sitting in her spot at the head of the table. Out of the corner of her eye she could see her maid Eloise giving him a death glare. "Morning everybody." She walked straight to her chair and looked at the man who sat in her spot like he doesn't give a damn, without warning she grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. She kept pressure on it, so that his cheek met the cool tabletop. The room got really quiet and everyone was watching, this is what the actresses in the movies must felt like. She wasn't even really angry when she spoke loud enough for everyone to hear: "I don't give a fuck, who you think you are. But you're a guest in my home so I would expect some respect. You're sitting in my spot and you're going to move: NOW!" She let his arm go and Eloise gave her a satisfied smirk. What she didn't plan on was the anger of the man she just humiliated in front of his entire family. He shoved the chair back, stood up and grabbed both of her arms. Kate could see that her brother was ready to get up and interfere. She just shook her head and leaned into him: "What now? The way I see it, you've got not many options left. Someone should install some manners, guess your wife did a poor job at that. No surprise there, she didn't have them herself. Or maybe she liked exactly that, that you're rough." The look in his eyes told her everything she needed to know, he wasn't a man who hit a woman. This was just about dominance and the way his family viewed him. "We'll talk about this later - you and me alone." With that he left the dining room, Kate took a seat and poured herself a cup of coffee. 

The rest of the family was a little bit hesitant, to just continue eating. "So I guess I'm all in now. I've got no choice left but to help you. In that case we should get to know each other a little bit better. If you got any questions feel free to ask, though I need to tell you, you maybe won't like the answers." She was drinking her coffee, thinking how long it would take for Luca to make another attempt on her life. Polly Shelbys voice brought her out of her thoughts:" Why did you decide to help us? You don't like us and you don't want us here. I want to know what we did to you, that you hate us?" "It's not you personally that I hate nor that you are gypsies. Just your chosen methods that I don't agree with. Your nephew thinks he's above everyone and that will get him killed. And I am so certain because I am the same way. If you'll excuse me, I need to get to Camden Town, who knows what Alfie is up to." Without a glance backwards she left the table, Victoria following close since she wanted to accompany her sister. Esme, Ada and the children left to go outside, some fresh air would do them good.

"So it's no problem that we're gypsies?" Clara was looking at John and shook her head: "Why would that be a problem? Our mother was a gypsy as well." This surprised the Shelbys and in exact that moment Tommy decided to join his family again: "Your mother was a gypsy? You don't seem like that to me - all posh." Clara was laughing at him, it annoyed Tommy to no end that nobody seemed to respect him. The women in that family are fucking troublesome." When he gazed at the faces of his family - he caught Finns admiring look. Smiling slightly he couldn't deny that all the girls were really pretty, but it was Kate's strong mind and cool demeanor that called to him. But first: "What's the story behind her and Solomons?" Normally he wasn't interested in womens business, call it curiosity. Clara and Christopher were sharing a look, he could see that the brother wasn't happy about sharing details with him, so he would give a little bit first:" Your sister was right, I'll try to be clever about everything and think I am better than most men. The story she told about Grace was spot on aswell. But it wasn't my cock, I was thinking with - well not only." Tommy could see that his brothers and Polly were shocked that he would share something like that with completely strangers. After a pregnant pause, Tommy was sure nobody would tell him anything, when Christopher started talking: "They've known each other for a long time, Alfie and Kate. Before they were just friends, it took a while that it became more. I remember when Jonathan caught the kissing, he was furious and forbade her to ever see him again. Kate told him off right in the middle of the street." The young man was smiling, because of the fond memory. "He asked her to marry him and then came the war. She waited for him, but the man that came back wasn't the same. It all went to hell afterwards."

Kate didn't want to eavesdrop, but her heart still hurt when she thought how different her life would have been, if there hadn't been a bloody war. She remembered the young Alfie Solomons, the lover and protector always smiling. He wasn't innocent before the war, but he also wasn't that murderous and moody. She shook her head and headed in the direction of the bakery. She could see the next Shelby generation playing outside and she hoped her sisters and her brother had more luck with love. Katherine had chosen loneliness, to protect herself and her family. There would never be a man, that would change that. In the rearview mirror she could see Tommy Shelby standing behind a window, she would stay as far away from him as possible. He was trouble that she didn't need. Kate was so consumed in her thoughts that the drive to the bakery was quickly over. Ollie hurried over to open her car door, but to Katherine it seemed more that he was trying to buy time, before she went inside. "What's going on Ollie, everything okay?" The young man was sweating, his hands were shaking when he tried to answer in a confident voice: "Yes of course, Kate everythings fine, why not?" She could see right through him and he knew it. Kate went around Ollie and stepped into the bakery, nothing was out of place. She walked straight to Alfies office, they really needed to talk. Before she could burst into his office she looked trough the windows and stopped short. Sitting across from Alfie was a man, dressed in a fine suit. Sitting there was Luca fucking Chengretta. Her blood boiled and Ollie was standing silently beside her. She stepped back into the shadows and gave Ollie a look not to reveal her presence. Couple of minutes later, she could see the men shaking hands and Luca left. Alfie seemed pleased with himself, he smirked satisfied - that smirk faded when Katherine stepped into his fucking office. Words stuck in his throat, he dreaded what would come. "Alfie what the fuck do you think you're doing? You're teaming up wit the man who wants me dead?"

It was the first, in a long time that Alfie Solomons felt some kind of guilt. 


End file.
